Transitions-Voltron Legendary Defender
by SymphonyEscape
Summary: Two Jaeger pilots are blown through dimensions to a place of destruction and misery like the one they've lost. Where a purple woman who claims herself as a 'Blade' takes them in to help the war things take a turn. And not necessarily a good one. Rated T for language. (I know someone will complain.)
1. Prologue

"Are you positive this won't go wrong?"

"Of course it won't. When have my plans ever gone wrong?"

The brunette German male looked over at the dark blueish black haired Italian/Spanish female next to him in her matching black, purple and navy pilot suit with a deadpan face, to which she huffed at.

"I don't have enough fingers to count, Layla." He replied, his subtle German accent flowing from his mouth and rolling his chocolate brown eyes. It was true. The number of times they've been in trouble that he could pin on her was unbelievable. The sense of adventure and the addiction to the thrill of danger in her was undeniably large.

Layla snorted sarcastically. "Har har, Luca, You're so funny." She joked before her face turned serious. "If we don't, this Kaiju will reach the city. Just shut up and follow my lead." They both leaned back simultaneously to avoid a blow from the category 2-verging-on-3 Kaiju. The disfigured fist went sailing past their Jaeger's helmet.

Luca grunted and swung his right fist, Layla and the large machine mirroring perfectly. The navy fist impacted with the massive beast, sending it back a few hundred feet. The two Jaeger pilots used the time to come up with a plan to close the unexpected breach.

"Verdammt! I can't think of anything!" Luca cursed, running his hand over his helmet. Shifting his eyes to his drift partner, he spotted the grim look on her face. "What?" He asked.

Layla sighed and mentally showed him her idea. The whole thing flashed through his brain and, in seconds, he was shaking his head.

"No! That's suicidal!" He yelled. Layla sighed again. She knew it already. A face, similar to her own, appeared in her vision. Smiling and happy. Then rain and the feeling of despair. Her hands balled up and she slowly raised her head.

"Our job is to keep our people safe. Even if it takes our last breath to do so."  
Luca exhaled.

"Okay." He breathed out then side glanced her, grinning, "Let's kick Kaiju ass."

The midnight blue mech ran forward, a cannon charging a ball of energy as it went as it went. When the ball was of considerate size, the Jaeger slammed it down on the breach. For a moment there was nothing. Then a white-hot explosion. It rippled like the surface of disturbed water, killing the Kaiju and closing the breach it originated from. Water fell from the sky like rain.

There was no danger in sight.

There also wasn't a Jaeger either.

They were gone.


	2. Chapter 1 Aliens and Wars

**-T-R-A-N-S-I-T-I-O-N-S-****T-R-A-N-S-I-T-I-O-N-S-****T-R-A-N-S-I-T-I-O-N-S-****T-R-A-N-S-I-T-I-O-N-S-****T-R-A-N-S-I-T-I-O-N-S-****T-R-A-N-S-I-T-I-O-N-S-**

* * *

** \- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY OCs **

* * *

Pain.

That's all I could feel. It was like an inviting blanket, delicately placed over my unconscious body, but, after a while, the blanket got hotter and hotter until it burnt like the sun. My eyelids refused to open, I forced them and, after a few tries, the opened with some difficulty. They parted and the world was still dark for a while until it began to clear, granted, it wasn't the best picture in the world, but I could see.

When the blurriness disappeared, I wished I had kept them closed. The entire space around me was filled with flames. The air thick with smoke, which hung low over my head. In response, I coughed and shifted.  
Pain flared from my arm and looking at it I could identify the wound. It bled and had small pieces of my armour floating around inside. Checking the rest of my body, I cursed when I identified multiple bruises on the little-exposed skin. I was also bleeding heavily from my right side.

A cough to my left startled me. Over a collapsed piece of KillJoy's helmet, I could see brown hair.

Luca.

Quickly disconnecting from my station, I rushed to the injured male's side despite the agony that came from the movement. After kneeling next to him and patting his check a few times, he finally grumbled. I waited for a second but realised he wasn't conscious anymore.

"Hey!" I yelled unexpected tears pooled in my blue eyes. "Luca! Come on. Por favour! You have to get up!" A twitch was the only response I got.

Wrapping my arms around his bleeding unconscious body, I hefted him onto my back. He was heavy and it was painfully difficult to stay upright. I trudged forward and stumbled out of the shattered glass that used to be KillJoy's visor. Falling the rest of the way, we both landed with a dull thud on the rugged terrain. Glancing around, I noticed that, for some reason, the sky was all black and the stars were extremely visible. My eyes slightly widened as I see an asteroid floating not too far away.

'Space? Are you pissing me?' I managed to catch a glimpse of black and purple walking our way before my eyes unwillingly slid shut and I was thrown into the inky black abyss.

* * *

~TIME SKIP_5 HOURS~

* * *

I groaned as I came around. It took longer than I would have wanted it to, but beggars can't be choosers. 'Where the hell am I?' The past events flashed in front of me, and I was thrown into a state of panic. We were in space, God knows how far from Earth and my drift partner was injured.  
I darted up from under the covers quickly, before regretting it as everything spun. I whined and pressed my finger and thumb to the bridge of my nose to try and soften my migraine. 'Wait...' I looked at my hands.

Fingerless black gloves broke up the tanned skin. I clasped them to my face again and, sure enough, my helmet was gone. I was in the clothes that were kept in a bag inside KillJoy instead of the traditional black silk that we wear under our drift armour. Black jean shorts, camo crop sweater and my red and white sneakers were on the floor next to my bed.

Glancing around the room I currently resided in, I located two sets of blue and white armour in the far left corner and a tuff of brown hair in the bed to the right of me before I noticed the snores echoing around the room. My face slipped into a deadpan when the body rolled over and I saw Luca's face, drool and all, as he rested without a care in the world.

'It can't have been Luca. He's practically dead right now.' I pondered. 'Then who was it?'

At that moment the door opened. In a flash, I shot my hand in my armour's general direction. It obeyed, and the metal shot over to encase my hand and forearm. I flicked my wrist once and, in a burst of energy, the glowing blue outline of a sword appeared then it compressed into a solid silver blade. I held it up threateningly.

"Who are you?!" I demanded and studied my opponent. The figure's furred skin and hair were various shades of lavender. They appeared to be female and were at least a head taller than me. She wore a black and grey suit. There were lines running horizontally along her chest which glowed a soft blue. On her hip was a sword with a curved blade. On the weapon's hilt was a symbol. I had no idea what it meant and nor did I really care. She raised her hands in surrender.

"I mean no harm." Her voice was slightly calming. To prove her statement she removed her sword and slowly placed it at her feet, which only had two large clawed toes. After she stood, she stared right into my eyes. Her own eyes were a steadfast yellow. "I promise."

I lowered my hand and met her gaze. "What-Who... Who are you?" I asked a little calmer, "And where are we?"

"My people are the Galra, but my name is Commander Lezel. You are at our base."

I made a confused noise. "Our?"

I had already gathered we were on a different planet, but I didn't think of the other beings out here.

Lezel bowed her head once, her short dark hair bobbed with the motion. "My organisation. We call ourselves the Blade of Marmora." She shuffled over to the table at my bedside and pulled out what appeared to be medical supplies. "Here." She handed them to me before moving to retrieve her blade off the stone floor.

I observed in fascination as it withdrew into a dagger. The alien female sheathed it on her belt. Presumably, to appear less intimidating.

"And as for how you got here, we found you crashed in an asteroid belt north of here. You and your associate were harmed. You were worse out the two of you." She glanced at Luca's still slumbering form. "We brought both you and your colossal metal armour to the closest sector. It just so happened that it was one that I command. Unfortunately, you had lost a lot of blood due to hauling yourself and your friend out of the wreckage." Lezel became serious. "We had to do something or you would have died."

I gulped and tentatively inquired, "What did you do?"

"We used my blood."

My mind came to a screeching halt. I have alien blood in me?!

"I'm afraid I require a favour of you and your comrade." Lezel advanced like she hadn't just told me I was no longer a pure human. "We want you to fight for us."

"Excuse me?" I was so disoriented. Lezel then went on to explain the thousands of years old war that was going on between the Galran empire, dictated by Emperor Zarkon, against the rest of the universe, and about how the Blade of Marmora were all striving to end to it all. She explained how they would need mine and Luca's aid, and about the legend of Voltron, the representation of hope that hasn't been seen for 10,000 years.

I sat there as Lezel finished. Shocked. During the explanation, Luca chose to grace us all with his attendance. He freaked out and, even after a shit ton of convincing, it took him a solid five minutes to learn how to breathe again.

Of course, we had to go through the whole thing again so he understood what was going on, but even after that, Luca yet seemed like he was going to pass out.

"So... Why do you believe we will be able to help?" Luca motioned between himself and me. "This war has been going on for over 100 times our lifespan." He chuckled weakly. "It may even take as long to stop."

Lezel sighed and looked around the small room. "We believe your metal suit will aid us. We attempted to mimic the alloys you used, however, we had to intergrade other metals that we had in spare. As for your concern regarding the finality of this war, we have to try. For everyone. For the next generation."

Luca paused, and I peered down at my tightly clasped hands, conflicted. "Fine."

I snapped my head towards Luca.

His face was set in a determined expression. He turned his brown orbs to me and, by simply looking at the emotions swirling within the chocolate hue, I knew there was no arguing. I blew air past my lips, gnawing on the delicate flesh before nodding.

"Okay," I murmur. "We'll help you," I speak a little louder this time.

"Thank you." A small smile graced the female Galra's features.

"So, what do we need to do," I queried, fiddling with the additional settings on my gauntlet.

Lezel tended to Luca's head injury, tenderly dabbing at the wound. She cleansed the infected incisions and migrated to me next.  
I hissed at the stinging when the fabric brushed my cheek. "Well, the first requirement is to take you to my leader." I tried my hardest not to shy away from the offending hands. Lezel continued, "From there he will have to give me permission to train you. Then you shall work for not only me but the Blades as well."

Luca hummed. "When do we meet this leader of yours?" He moved to flick his legs over the side of the bed. Lezel whirled on him so fast it made me jump.

"You will not get out of that bed until you have completely recovered! Do I make myself explicit?!" She yelled and pointed at him threateningly. Luca reeled back and shrivelled into the bed, mumbling his apologies. Lezel humphed and twisted back to me, a content look on her face.

"I supplied both of you my blood. I shall treat you as such. And I do believe he will be holding a conference in a quintent so we must abide until after. Until then, I shall train you both. After you have healed." She wrapped my right ankle in a bandage.

I tilted my head at the strange word. "Quintent?"

"A cycle of our star." She replied.

"Oh. Back on our planet, it was called a day."

"How peculiar."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

~Time skip-Six Days/Quintents~

* * *

In the time Luca and I have been here we have all but absorbed everything a Blade needs to know. It took a few days, or quintents, for the fact we had no way of going home to sink in. It was... a miserable and painful time, but we eventually came to enjoy it here.

While Luca focused on getting KillJoy back up, seeing as mechanics was his thing, I trained with Lezel as combat was mine. I aspired to be prepared for when we meet her administration. Apparently, according to the female Galra, I was a natural. But even that didn't stop the nervous feeling bubbling up like Luca's cooking from the pit of my stomach as I sat in Lezel's ship on our way to the Blades headquarters.

Trust me.

Luca's cooking kills.

Not in a positive way.

That stuff is lethal.

Lezel expertly piloted her ship along the safe path. I gazed out the window at the two large black holes. We approached the sun that was caught between the two celestial objects, and Lezel landed her ship on a stray asteroid orbiting the burning star. The land was desolate at first glance, nothing appealing about it. Just normal, dry, brown rock. I was soon proved otherwise when the floor gave way, and two figures rose from the depths of the surface. They were tall and sported similar suits to the ones we were wearing, although, it appeared that each suit was somewhat different from the next. I instantly recognised these two as Galra.

Lezel didn't say a word and strode towards them, Luca and I scurrying after her. The two strangers accompanied us down the conveyor. When the doors opened, all I could do is stare and try not to let my mouth drop. I looked over at Luca and saw he was having the same reaction as me.

It was huge and truly amazing. The two lines of Blade soldiers led to a tall and wide figure. By his stature and clothing, I reached the conclusion that this was the leader we had been told about. Lezel dismissed her mask,

Luca and I followed her, letting our own fizzle away. Lezel inclined her head in respect and greeting. The intimidating leader mimicked the head motion, then changed to studying us.

"Are these the ones which you said would be able to aid in our battle against Zarkon?" He urged Lezel.

His voice reverberated throughout the room, giving off a compelling vibe. One that made you want to obey, want to listen and do as he required of you in a beat.

It was commendable.

Lezel confirmed his question and we all waited to see what he would do. The silence was suffocating, but we had to endure it if we wanted to free this universe from the Galra's rule.

His gaze scanned us over, I could practically feel him slowly picking us apart from the seems and judging our worth. "I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora. To join us you must be prepared to leave everything behind and focus on our mission." He introduced.

"Yes." I started, eying Luca for any hesitation. When he showed none, I met Kolivan's yellow eyes, determination swirling in my own. "We are ready."

His face showed satisfaction with the answer, then he nodded. "Then you must face The Trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may join us."

"Survive?" I heard Luca's smooth voice over my own conflicted thoughts.  
But we had to do this. It was now our only purpose.

"We accept."

"Then, let us begin."

That's all I could feel. It was like an inviting blanket, delicately placed over my unconscious body, but, after a while, the blanket got hotter and hotter until it burnt like the sun. My eyelids refused to open, I forced them and, after a few tries, the opened with some difficulty. They parted and the world was still dark for a while until it began to clear, granted, it wasn't the best picture in the world but I could see.

When the blurriness disappeared, I wished I had kept them closed. The entire space around me was filled with flames. The air thick with smoke, which hung low over my head. In response, I coughed and shifted.

Pain flared from my arm and looking at it I could identify the wound. It bled and had small pieces of my armour floating around inside. Checking the rest of my body I wasn't relieved to see that not only were there multiple bruises on the little-exposed skin but I was bleeding heavily from my right side.

A cough to my left startled me. Over a fallen piece of KillJoy's helmet, I could see brown hair.

Luca.

Quickly disconnecting from my station, I rushed to the injured male's side despite the agony that came from the movement. After kneeling next to him and patting his check a few times, he finally grumbled. I waited for a second but realised he wasn't conscious anymore.

"Hey!" I yelled unexpected tears pooled in my blue eyes. "Luca! Come on. Por favour! You have to get up!" A twitch was the only response I got. Wrapping my arms around his bleeding unconscious body, I hefted him onto my back. He was heavy and it was painfully difficult to stay upright. I trudged forward and stumbled out of the shattered glass that used to be KillJoy's visor. Falling the rest of the way, we both landed with a dull thud on the rocky terrain. Glancing around, I noticed that, for some reason, the sky was all black and the stars were extremely visible. My eyes slightly widened as I see an asteroid floating not too far away.

'Space? Are you pissing me?' I managed to catch a glimpse of black and purple walking our way before my eyes unwillingly slid shut and I was thrown into the inky black abyss.

~TIME SKIP_5 HOURS~

I groaned as I came around. It took longer than I would have wanted it to but beggars can't be choosers. 'Where the hell am I?' The past events flashed in front of me and I was thrown into a state of panic. We were in space, god knows how far from Earth and my drift partner was injured.

I shot up from under the covers quickly, before regretting it as everything spun. I whined and pressed my finger and thumb to the bridge of my nose to try and soften my migraine. 'Wait...' I looked at my hands.

Fingerless black gloves broke up the tanned skin. I pressed them to my face again and, sure enough, my helmet was gone. I was in the clothes that were kept in a bag inside KillJoy instead of the traditional black silk that we wear under our drift armour. Black jean shorts, camo crop sweater and my red and white sneakers were on the floor next to my bed.

Glancing around the room I currently resided in, I spotted two sets of blue and white armour in the far left corner and a tuff of brown hair in the bed to the right of me before I noticed the snores echoing around the room. My face fell into a deadpan when the body rolled over and I saw Luca's face, drool and all, as he rested without a care in the world. 'It can't have been Luca. He's practically dead right now.' I pondered. 'Then who was it?'

At that moment the door opened. In a flash, I shot my hand in my armour's general direction. It obeyed and the metal shot over to encase my hand and forearm. I flicked my wrist once and, in a burst of energy, the glowing blue outline of a sword appeared then it solidified into a solid silver blade. I held it up threateningly.

"Who are you?!" I demanded and scanned my opponent. The figure's furred skin and hair were various shades of lavender. They appeared to be female and were at least a head taller than me. She wore a black and grey suit. There were lines running horizontally along her chest which glowed a soft blue. On her hip was a sword with a curved blade. On the weapon's hilt was a symbol. I had no idea what it meant and nor did I really care. She raised her hands in surrender.

"I mean no harm." Her voice was slightly calming. To prove her statement she removed her sword and slowly placed it at her feet, which only had two large clawed toes. After she stood she looked right into my eyes. Her own eyes were a solid yellow. "I promise."

I lowered my hand and met her gaze. "Who and what are you?" I asked a little calmer, "And where are we?"

"My people are the Galra, but my name is Commander Lezel. You are at our base."

I made a confused noise. "Our?" I had already gathered I was on a different planet, possibly dimension but I didn't think of the other beings out here.

Lezel nodded once, her short dark hair bobbed with the motion. "My organisation. We call ourselves the Blade of Marmora." She walked over to the table at my bedside and pulled out what appeared to be medical supplies. "Here." She handed them to me before moving to retrieve her blade off the stone floor.

I watched in fascination as it shrunk down into a dagger. The alien female sheathed it on her belt. Probably to appear less threatening.

"As for how you got here we found you crashed in an asteroid belt north of here. You and your comrade were injured. You were worse out the two of you." She looked at Luca's still sleeping form. "We brought you both and your giant metal armour to an outpost. One that I command. Unfortunately, you had lost a lot of blood due to dragging yourself and your friend out of the wreckage." Lezel turned serious. "We had to do something or you would have died."

I gulped and tentatively asked, "What did you do?"

"We used my blood."

My mind came to a screeching halt. I have alien blood in me?!

"I'm afraid I must ask a favour of you and your comrade." Lezel continued like she hadn't just told me I was no longer a pure human. "We want you to fight for us."

"Excuse me?" I was so confused. Lezel then went on to explain the thousands of years old war that was going on between the Galran empire, ruled by Emperor Zarkon, against the rest of the universe, about how the Blade of Marmora were all working to end to it all and how they would need mine and Luca's help and about the legend of Voltron, the symbol of hope that hasn't been seen for 10,000 years.

I sat there as Lezel finished. Shocked. During the explanation, Luca decided to grace us all with his presence. He freaked out and, even after a shit ton of convincing, it took him a solid five minutes to learn how to breathe again. Of course, we had to go through the whole thing again so he understood what was going on, but even after that, Luca still looked like he was going to pass out.

"So... Why do you think we will be able to help?" Luca motioned between himself and me. "This war has been going on for over 100 times our lifespan." He chuckled weekly. "It may even take as long to stop."

Lezel sighed and looked around the small room. "We believe your metal suit will aid us. We attempted to mimic the metals you used but we can't be too sure. As for that, we have to try. For everyone. For the next generation."

Luca paused and I looked down at my clasped hands, conflicted. "Fine." I snapped my head towards Luca.

His face was set in a determined expression. He spun his brown orbs to me and, by just looking at the emotions swirling within the chocolate hue, I knew there was no arguing. I blew air past my lips and bit on the soft flesh before nodding.

"Okay," I mumble. "We'll help you," I say a little louder this time.

"Thank you." A small smile graced the female Galra's face.

"So, what do we need to do," I questioned, fiddling with the other settings on my gauntlet.

Lezel tended to Lucas head injury, gently dabbing at the wound. She cleansed the infected cuts and moved to me next. I hissed at the stinging when the cloth touched my cheek. "Well, first I must take you to my leader." I tried my hardest not to shy away from the offending hands. Lezel continued, "From there he will have to give me permission to train you. Then you shall work for not only me but the Blades as well."

Luca hummed. "When do we meet this leader of yours?" He went to flick his legs over the edge of the bed. Lezel spun so fast it made me jump.

"You will not get out of that bed until you are healed! Do I make myself clear?!" She yelled and pointed at him threateningly. Luca reeled back and shrunk into the bed, mumbling his apologies. Lezel humphed and turned back to me, a satisfied look on her face.

"I gave both of you my blood. I shall treat you as such. And I do believe he will be holding a gathering in a quintent so we must wait until after. Until then I shall train you both. After you have recovered." She wrapped my right ankle in a bandage.

I cocked my head at the strange word. "Quintent?"

"A cycle of our star." She replied.

"Oh. Back on our planet, it was called a day."

"How peculiar."

"Tell me about it."

~Time skip-Six Days/Quintents~

In the time Luca and I have been here we have all but learnt everything a Blade needs to know. It took a few days, or quintents, for the fact we had no way of going home to sink in. It was... a miserable and painful time, but we eventually came to enjoy it here.  
While Luca focused on getting KillJoy back up, seeing as mechanics was his thing, I trained with Lezel as fighting was mine. I wanted to be prepared for when we meet her leader. Apparently, according to the female Galra, I was a natural. But even that didn't stop the nervous feeling bubbling up like Luca's cooking from the pit of my stomach as I sat in Lezel's ship on our way to the Blades headquarters.

Trust me.

Luca's cooking kills.

Not in a good way.

That stuff is lethal.

Lezel expertly piloted her ship along the safe path. I gazed out the window at the two giant black holes. We approached the sun that was trapped between the two celestial objects and Lezel landed her ship on a stray asteroid orbiting the burning star. The land was barren at first glance, nothing exciting about it. Just ordinary, dry, brown rock. I was soon proved otherwise when the floor gave way and two figures rose from the depths of the surface. They were tall and were sporting the similar suits to the ones the three of us were wearing, although, it appeared that each suit was slightly different from the next. I immediately knew these two were Galra.

Lezel didn't say a word and strode towards them, Luca and I scurrying after her. The two strangers accompanied us down the elevator type thing. When the doors opened, all I could do is stare and try not to let my mouth drop. I looked over at Luca and saw he was having the same reaction as me.

It was huge and truly amazing. The two lines of Blade soldiers led to a tall and wide figure. By his stature and clothing, I came to the conclusion that this was the leader we had been told about. Lezel removed her mask, me and Luca followed her and let our own fizzle away. Lezel bowed her head in respect and greeting. The intimidating leader copied the head motion then looked at us.

"Are these the ones, of which you said would be able to aid in our battle against Zarkon?" He asked Lezel.

His voice boomed around the room and gave off this powerful vibe. One that made you want to obey, want to listen and do as he asked of you in a heartbeat.

It was admirable.

Lezel confirmed his question and we all waited to see what he would do. The silence was suffocating but we had to endure it if we wanted to free this universe from the Galra's rule.

His gaze scanned us over and I could practically feel him slowly picking us apart from the seems and judging our worth.

"I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora. To join us you must be prepared to leave everything behind and focus on our mission." He introduced.

"Yes." I started, eying Luca for any hesitation. When he showed none I met Kolivan's yellow eyes, determination swirling in my own. "We are ready."

His face showed he was impressed and satisfied with the answer, then he nodded. "Then you must face The Trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may join us."

"Survive?" I heard Luca's smooth voice over my own conflicted thoughts.

"We accept."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. It'll help me know what to improve on writing wise and more.**


End file.
